


You're Bigger Than Your Body

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack goes missing. The wind (as a force of nature, not a humanoid representation) is distraught, howling across the world and searching everywhere for its favorite frost spirit, especially the places he most often frequents. Which means it’s wrecking havoc on North’s workshop, tearing up the Tooth palace, and giving Burgess its worst windstorm in centuries. So on top of trying to find their missing fifth, the Guardians must also contend with soothing the wind enough to calm its fury, lest it go completely out of control.+ 100 for much confusion among the Guardians as to whether the wind is Jack’s helper, his friend, or his pet, none of which are entirely true.+ 200 if Jack’s missing because he’s been kidnapped and the wind assists in the rescue mission."The Wind thinks that Jack has gone missing, but he actually hasn’t, mostly because I just wasn’t feeling up to coming up with a kidnapper and I was more interested in exploring what exactly the Wind might actually be. So I got the first bonus, I suppose. Jack’s quite a strange entity, really.





	You're Bigger Than Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 6/13/2016.

The Wind did not know where it had come from, but it knew other things. The Wind was free. The Wind went everywhere, and saw everything. The Wind could be loud, or the Wind could be quiet, but all who could hear, did hear. The Wind could be gentle, or the wind could be fierce, but all who could feel, did feel. And the Wind carried Jack Frost and his staff over the world. The Wind loved him, and tried to make his presence known, for no one could completely ignore the Wind, and so they should not ignore what it carried, either.  
  
When the Wind saw that Jack Frost was no longer ignored, it sighed in relief, sighed a sigh as great as the world, and followed Jack Frost into the air, followed the strange device Jack Frost sat in, and helped lift it as best it could. The Wind must always hold Jack Frost, somehow.  
  
It was not long after that Jack Frost vanished from the awareness of the Wind, and the Wind found that it could not go everywhere, and could not see everything, because it could not see where Jack Frost was, and everywhere it went, Jack Frost was not there.  
  
And the Wind grew terrible.  
  


* * *

  
  
“What’s happening?” Tooth asked, shaking the chill out of her wings. She and the other Guardians had taken refuge at North’s, since the Workshop was, of all their realms, the best able to withstand freezing, howling winds.  
  
“Seriously!” said Bunny, turning to Jack Frost. “I believe you when you say this isn’t your fault, but you’re lucky I do! It’s not going to be easy for the Warren to recover from this, and so soon after Pitch’s attack on it.”  
  
Jack grimaced. “I don’t know!” he said, pacing back and forth. “I’ve never seen the wind like this before! I don’t remember anything happening to set it off! If it was going to do anything like this, wouldn’t it have done so right after I became a Guardian?”  
  
North came into the room, then, carrying a stack of extra blankets. “All changes that come with being a Guardian do not happen all at once at moment of oath,” he said. “In my own case—” A yeti came into the room, showing North a map of the Workshop, and North at once fell into deep discussion with them regarding what could be sealed off.  
  
“Do I seem changed to any of you?” Jack asked, spreading his arms before Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy.  
  
“You’re less pale than you were,” Bunny said.  
  
Tooth nodded. “I don’t see any changes, otherwise. I mean, I know you’ve been getting more comfortable with all of us, but—well, what is the wind to you? Could it be jealous?”  
  
“What?” Jack stared at her in confusion. “No, it’s not like that, the wind isn’t even—I thought it wasn’t even its own entity.”  
  
“But you can’t even use it to fly now, can you?” Bunny asked. “It’s all out there.”  
  
 _I’m going to ask it what it wants,_ Sandy told them.  
  
“What?” Bunny whirled to face him. “Did you even feel how strong it was when you travelled here? And it’s only getting stronger! You could—”  
  
 _Relax,_ Sandy interrupted. _I’m not going to get blown away._ He called up his cloud and zipped past North, leaving the others to explain.  
  


* * *

  
  
 _The wind’s looking for you,_ Sandy told Jack. _It can’t find you._  
  
“But I was out in it when it started going all hurricane on everything! How can it not find me?”  
  
Sandy shrugged. That hadn’t been clear. He tilted his head and asked Jack a question that made the other Guardians glance at each other.  
  
“Well…sure,” Jack said. “And it’s been good. Having people to talk to, regularly eating food, sleeping in a bed…Yeah, you could say I’ve been feeling a lot more human lately.”  
  
 _I’ve done that before. Thought there were no consequences. But I’ve been thinking, and that might have been when Pitch stole some of my dreamsand—since I wasn’t paying attention to the part of me that’s not human anymore._  
  
“What are you saying?” Jack sat, not just crouched, in front of Sandy. “Are you saying that the wind is the part of me that isn’t human? That I’ve forgotten it somehow?”  
  
Sandy nodded. _I think that’s what’s happening._  
  
Jack’s face fell. He wanted to protest, he wanted to deny what Sandy thought, but it wasn’t the kind of suggestion that could be ignored. He might be able to calm the wind just by acknowledging it. But still, but still! After being alone for so long, living his strange half-life, why couldn’t getting more human be part of his reward? He almost said this, but only almost. He couldn’t say something like that in front of the Guardians, and especially not in front of Bunny and Tooth. He sighed, and rested his face in his hand. He didn’t even feel cold to himself, now. Would touches be as casual once he was freezing again? If this even worked.  
  
But it wasn’t just Guardian realms that the wind was tearing up. He had to try it.  
  
“Guess I’ll have to go out and meet it,” he said.  
  
Sandy squeezed his hand, and Jack tried not to think about how the warmth might feel when he returned. 


End file.
